1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tape printing apparatus and an image forming method and a label producing method for the tape printing apparatus.
2. Prior Art
Recently, a wide variety of tapes different in width, background color, background pattern, material (texture), and the like are provided as tapes mountable within a tape printing apparatus. The user selects a desired type from the tapes, mounts the same in a tape printing apparatus, prints desired print images on it, and produces a label printed with the images.
However, in the conventional tape printing apparatus of the above-mentioned kind, it is not assumed that a plurality of types of tapes are overlaid and affixed to each other, and print images are edited and formed so as to be printed strictly on one type of a tape mounted therein. As a result, it has been impossible to produce a label by integrally using a plurality of types selected from a wide variety of types of tapes.
It is a first object of the invention to provide an image forming method and a label producing method for a tape printing apparatus, which makes it possible to integrally utilize a plurality of types of tapes different in width, background color, background pattern, material (texture), and the like, and thereby produce a diversified and attractive label.
It is a second object of the invention to provide a tape printing apparatus which is capable of integrally using a plurality of types of tapes different in width, background color, background pattern, material (texture), and the like, thereby forming and printing print images for use in producing diversified and attractive labels.
To attain the above first object, according to a first aspect of the invention, there is provided an image forming method for a tape printing apparatus that prints at least a first print image adapted to a first tape on at least the first tape.
The image forming method according to the first aspect of the invention is characterized by comprising the steps of:
setting a second print image area as an affixing area for having a second print image affixed thereto, in an area of the first print image, such that the second print image can be affixed to the affixing area, the second print image being printed on a second tape having a width equal to or smaller than that of the first tape; and
forming a first print image having the second print image area provided therein.
According to this image forming method, in the tape printing apparatus for printing the first print image on the first tape in a manner adapted to a width of the first tape, the first print image is formed. Particularly, the second print image area, to which is affixed the second tape having a width equal to or smaller than that of the first tape, is set in the area of the first print image so as to form a first print image having the second print image area provided therein. Consequently, after the first print image is formed, if the image is printed on the first tape, it is possible to make the first label from a portion of the first tape printed with the image, and affix the second label formed by another tape (second tape) printed with the second print image, onto (the second print image area of the first print image of) the first label, thereby producing a new label (composite label) (as a result of synthesis by affixation). In this case, as the second tape, a tape different in type from the first tape can be selected from various types of tapes, so that it is possible to edit and produce the first print image by making use of the difference between the tapes. This makes it possible to integrally make use of a plurality of types of tapes which are different in width, background color, background pattern, texture, and so forth, thereby producing a diversified and attractive composite label.
Preferably, the first print image includes a plurality of paragraphs, and the step of setting the second print image area includes assigning at least one of the plurality of paragraphs to the second print image area.
According to this preferred embodiment, the first print image includes a plurality of paragraphs, and at least one of the plurality of paragraphs is set to be assigned to the second print image area when the second print image is affixed. Hence, if the first print image is printed on the first tape, and the second print image is printed on the second tape different from the first tape in width, background color, background pattern, texture, and the like, to properly affix the same onto the second print image area (synthesize the second print image with the first print image), it is possible to assign at least one paragraph to the second print image. This makes it possible to produce (a first print image for) a composite label appearing to be provided with an attractive paragraph-enclosing box.
Preferably, the first print image includes a plurality of lines, and the step of setting the second print image area includes assigning at least one of the plurality of paragraphs to the second print image area.
According to this preferred embodiment, the first print image includes a plurality of lines, and at least one of the plurality of paragraphs is assigned to the second print image area when the second print image is affixed. Hence, if the first print image is printed on the first tape, and the second print image is printed on the second tape different from the first tape in width, background color, background pattern, texture, and the like, to affix (synthesize) the same on the second print image area, it is possible to assign at least one line to the second print image. This makes it possible to produce (a first print image for) a composite label appearing to be provided with an attractive line-enclosing box.
Preferably, the first print image has a literal string formed of a plurality of characters, and the step of setting the second print image area includes assigning at least part of the literal string to the second print image area.
According to this preferred embodiment, the first print image has a literal string including a plurality of characters, and at least part of the literal string is assigned to the second print image area when the second print image is affixed. Hence, if the first print image is printed on the first tape, and the second print image is printed on the second tape different from the first tape in width, background color, background pattern, texture, and the like, to affix (synthesize) the same on the second print image area, it is possible to assign at least part of the literal string to the second print image. This makes it possible to produce (a first print image for) a composite label appearing to be provided with an attractive literal string-enclosing box (character-enclosing box).
Preferably, the first print image includes a plurality of characters, and the step of setting the second print image area includes assigning at least one of the plurality of characters to the second print image area.
According to this preferred embodiment, the first print image includes a plurality of characters, and at least one of the plurality of characters is assigned to the second print image area when the second print image is affixed. Hence, if the first print image is printed on the first tape, and the second print image is printed on the second tape different from the first tape in width, background color, background pattern, texture, and the like, to affix (synthesize) the same on the second print image area, it is possible to assign at least one character to the second print image. This makes it possible to produce (a first print image for) a composite label appearing to be provided with an attractive character-enclosing box.
Preferably, the step of setting the second print image area includes setting the second print image area such that the second print image area is contained in the area of the first print image in a manner enclosed by a double enclosing box.
According to this preferred embodiment, the second print image area is set such that it is contained in the area of the first print image in a manner enclosed by a double enclosing box. More specifically, the second print image is printed on the second tape different from the first tape in width, background color, background pattern, texture, and the like, to affix (synthesize) the same on the second print image area, whereby it is possible to cause an contour (outline of the second print image: contour of the second label to be affixed to the second print image area, when a non-transparent tape is employed) to appear as the enclosing box of the second print image. This makes it possible to produce (a first print image for) a (composite) label appearing to be provided with an attractive enclosing box.
Preferably, the step of forming the first print image includes forming the first print image such that the first print image includes a mark image for specifically indicating the second print image area.
According to this preferred embodiment, the first print image is formed such that it includes a mark image for specifically indicating the second print image area. Therefore, the (second label printed with the) second print image can be affixed with ease, that is, a composite label formed by synthesizing the second print image with the first print image can be produced with ease.
Preferably, the second print image area is set as a polygonal area, and the step of forming the first print image includes forming the first print image such that the first print image includes corner marks as the mark image, the corner marks indicating respective positions of corners of the polygonal area.
According to this preferred embodiment, the second print image area is set as a polygonal area, and the first print image includes corner marks indicative of respective positions of the corners of the polygonal area, thereby making it possible to specifically indicate the second print image area.
Preferably, the step of forming the first print image includes forming the first print image such that the first print image includes a contour image as the mark image, the contour image indicating an outline of the second print image area by a dotted line or a solid line.
According to this preferred embodiment, the first print image includes a contour image for indicating an outline of the second print image area by a dotted line or a solid line, whereby it is possible to specifically indicate the second print image area.
Preferably, the mark image is arranged such that the mark image is hidden under the second print image when the second print image is affixed.
According to this preferred embodiment, the mark image is hidden under the second print image when the second print image is affixed, so that the second print image area can be specifically indicated by the mark image. Further, the mark image is hidden under the second print image by affixing the (second label printed with the) second print image to the second print image. This contributes to enhancement of appearance of the label. In this case, if a mark image, such as a corner mark or an outline, is arranged slightly inward of the actual corner or outline of the second print image (or the non-transparent tape material of a second label), the affixing area can be indicated specific enough, whereas when the second print image is affixed, the mark image is hidden under the second print image.
Preferably, the step of forming the first print image includes forming the first print image such that a color different from colors in other areas of the first print image is arranged in either a whole area of the second print image or an area narrower than the whole area of the second print image by a predetermined extent, and the second print image area is specifically shown by a boundary line of arrangement of the different colors.
According to this preferred embodiment, a color different from colors arranged in other areas of the first print image is arranged either in a whole or part of the second print image area, the part being smaller in size than the whole area of the second print image by a predetermined extent, whereby it is possible to exploit the difference between colors to specifically indicate a boundary dividing the areas. Now, also when a color is arranged in the part of the second print image area, smaller than the whole second print image area by the predetermined extent, similarly to the case of the whole second print image area being colored, it is possible to specifically indicate the second print image area since the part is smaller in size by a (predetermined) extent determined in advance. This makes it possible to hide the colored portion under the (second label printed with the) second print image, similarly to the case of using corner marks and using the outline of the second print image area.
Preferably, the image forming method further includes the step of forming the second print image before the first print image is printed.
According to this preferred embodiment, the second print image can be formed before the first print image is printed, and hence the second print image can be formed immediately after forming the first print image, which makes it easy to form the second print image.
Preferably, the image forming method further includes the step of displaying a synthetic image which is formed by synthesizing the second print image with the first print image in a manner superposed on the second print image area.
According to this preferred embodiment, the synthetic image formed by synthesizing the second print image with the first print image in a manner superposed thereon in the second print image area can be displayed, so that it is possible to view or check on the whole image (synthetic image) by displaying it on the display screen, without actually producing the above labels (first label, second label, synthetic label). As a result, the check (display) can be performed before producing the first label and the second label. This makes it possible to reduce the waste of producing a label (tape) having an undesired synthetic image printed thereon and produce a label after re-editing and checking on the same again.
Preferably, the first tape and the second tape are different in kind from each other.
According to this preferred embodiment, the first label and the second label are different in type of tape from each other. This makes it possible to integrally utilize a plurality of types of tapes which are different in width, background color, background pattern, texture, and so forth, thereby producing a diversified and attractive composite label.
Preferably, the second tape is a transparent tape.
According to this preferred embodiment, when a composite label is produced by affixing the second tape (second label) printed with the second print image onto the first print image printed on the first tape, if the second tape is transparent, the second print image printed on the second tape appears to be formed directly on (the area of) the first print image, and even if the outer periphery of the second tape (portion of the tape material of the second tape: transparent portion) overlaps the first print image, the first print image under the second tape can be seen through. In the image forming method, since the second tape has a transparent background, the second print image area set in the first print image area can be set to the area of the non-transparent portion of the second print image. Thus, it is possible to produce a label effectively making use of the area within the first print image based on the properties of transparency of the second tape.
To attain the above first object, according to a second aspect of the invention, there is provided a label producing method comprising the steps of:
setting a second print image area as an affixing area for having a second print image affixed thereto, in an area of the first print image, such that the second print image can be affixed to the affixing area, the second print image being printed on a second tape having a width equal to or smaller than that of the first tape;
forming a first print image having the second print image area provided therein;
printing the first print image on the first tape to produce a first label having the first print image printed thereon;
mounting the second tape in a tape printing apparatus;
printing the second print image on the second tape; and
producing a second label having the second print image printed thereon.
According to this label producing method, the first print image, which has the second print image area to which the second print image is to be affixed, provided therein, is printed on the first tape to produce the first label, and the second print image is printed on the second tape to produce the second label. After that, the second print image of the second label is affixed to the second print image area of the first print image printed on the first label, whereby it is possible to produce a composite label easily. In this case, it is possible to select different types of tapes as the first tape and the second tape from a wide variety of types of tapes as well as to edit and produce the first print image and the second print image by making use of the difference between the tapes in use. This makes it possible to integrally utilize a plurality of types of tapes which are different in width, background color, background pattern, texture, and so forth, thereby producing a diversified and attractive composite label.
To attain the above second object, according to a third aspect of the invention, there is provided a tape printing apparatus comprising:
first tape-mounting means for mounting a first tape having a first tape width as a print medium on which a first print image is to be printed;
second print image area-setting means for setting a second print image area for having a second print image affixed thereto, in an area of the first print image, the second print image being printed on a second tape having a second tape width equal to or smaller than that of the first tape;
first print image-forming means for forming the first print image having the second print image area provided therein; and
first tape-printing means for printing the first print image on the first tape.
According to this tape printing apparatus, the first tape having the first tape width is mounted in the apparatus, and an area for having the second print image of the second tape affixed thereto is set in the area of the first print image to be printed on the first tape. Now, the second tape has a second tape width equal to or smaller than that of the first tape. Then, the first print image having the second print image area provided therein is formed for being printed on the first tape. Consequently, it is possible to make a label (first label) from the portion of the first print image and affix a label (second label) formed by another tape (second tape) printed with the second print image, to the second print image area provided in the first print image, thereby producing a new label (composite label). In forming the composite label, a tape different in type from the first tape can be selected from various types of tapes as the second tape. More specifically, when the first print image to be printed on the first tape is edited and formed, the image edit and forming operation can be carried out in view of the area of the second print image (second label) provided by another tape. This makes it possible to integrally make use of a plurality of types of tapes which are different in width, background color, background pattern, texture, and so forth, thereby producing a diversified and attractive composite label. Further, if the second print image to be printed on the second tape is formed and printed similarly to the first print image printed on the first tape, it is also possible to synthesize (affix) a third print image (third label) printed on still another tape (third tape), on the second print image on the second tape.
Preferably, the first print image-forming means includes first print image edit means for editing the first print image, the second print image area-setting means including tape shift-instructing means for issuing a tape shift instruction to hierarchically shift a tape edit mode from a first tape edit mode for carrying out an edit operation for the first tape to a second tape edit mode for carrying out an edit operation for the second tape, and the second print image area-setting means is enabled to set the second print image area when the tape shift instruction is issued.
According to this preferred embodiment, it is possible to edit the first print image, and issue the tape shift instruction to hierarchically shift the apparatus from the first tape edit mode for carrying out an edit operation for the first tape to the second tape edit mode for carrying out an edit operation for the second tape. When the tape shift instruction is issued, the second print image area can be set. Therefore, by using the tape shift instruction in view of the edited state of the first print image, it is possible to hierarchically switch the tape edit mode to the second tape edit mode and set various second print image areas.
Preferably, the first print image edit means includes paragraph break insertion-instructing means for issuing a paragraph break insertion instruction for providing a new paragraph in the first print image, and the second print image area-setting means includes tape shift/paragraph break insertion-setting means for setting the new paragraph as the second print image area when the paragraph break insertion instruction and the tape shift instruction are issued simultaneously or in a predetermined sequence.
According to this preferred embodiment, a paragraph break insertion instruction for arranging a new paragraph in the first print image can be issued. When the paragraph break insertion instruction and the tape shift instruction are issued simultaneously or in a predetermined sequence, a new paragraph is set as the second print image area. Therefore, through the key operations, it is possible to shift the apparatus to the second tape edit mode, and set the second print image area (new paragraph). This makes it possible to produce (a first print image for) a (composite) label appearing to be provided with an attractive paragraph-enclosing box.
Preferably, the first print image edit means includes new line start-instructing means for issuing a new line start instruction for starting a new line in the first print image, and the second print image area-setting means includes tape shift/new line start-setting means for setting the new line as the second print image area when the new line start instruction and the tape shift instruction are issued simultaneously or in a predetermined sequence.
According to this preferred embodiment, a new line start instruction for starting a new line in the first print image can be issued. When the new line start instruction and the tape shift instruction are issued simultaneously or in a predetermined sequence, a new line is set as the second print image area. Therefore, through these operations, it is possible to shift the apparatus to the second tape edit mode, and set the second print image area (new line). This makes it possible to produce (a first print image for) a (composite) label appearing to be provided with an attractive line-enclosing box.
Preferably, the first print image edit means includes literal string range-designating means for carrying out literal string range designation for designating a range of part of a literal string in the first print image, and the second print image area-setting means further includes tape shift/literal string range-setting means for setting the range of the part of the literal string designated by the literal string range-designating means as the second print image area when the literal string range designation and the tape shift instruction are issued simultaneously or in a predetermined sequence.
According to this preferred embodiment, it is possible to effect literal string range designation for designating the range of part of a literal string in the first print image. When the literal string range designation and the tape shift instruction are issued simultaneously or in a predetermined sequence, the designated range of the literal string is set as the second print image area. Therefore, through these operations, it is possible to shift the apparatus to the second tape edit mode, and set the second print image area (the area of a literal string in the designated range). This makes it possible to produce (a first print image for) a (composite) label appearing to be provided with an attractive literal string-enclosing box (character-enclosing box). It should be noted that the literal string range-designating means includes a so-called cursor which is capable of designating the range of a literal string by specifying a start point (first character) and an end point (last character) of the literal string.
Preferably, the first print image edit means includes character-designating means for carrying out character designation for designating at least one character in the first print image, and the second print image area-setting means further includes tape shift/character-setting means for setting a range of the at least one character designated by the character-designating means as the second print image area when the character designation and the tape shift instruction are issued simultaneously or in a predetermined sequence.
According to this preferred embodiment, it is possible to effect character designation for designating at least one character in the first print image. When the character designation and the tape shift instruction are issued simultaneously or in a predetermined sequence, the range of the at least one character designated is set as the second print image area. Therefore, through these operations, it is possible to shift the apparatus to the second tape edit mode, and set the second print image area (the area of characters in the designated range). This makes it possible to produce a first print image for a (composite) label appearing to be provided with an attractive character-enclosing box. It should be noted that the character-designating means includes the so-called cursor.
Preferably, the tape printing apparatus further includes second tape print character size-determining means for determining a size of characters in the second print image in the second tape edit mode, and the first print image edit means includes character size-adjusting means for adjusting a size of characters in the first print image based on the determined size of characters in the second print image.
According to this preferred embodiment, the size of characters in the second print image is determined in the second tape edit mode, and the size of characters in the first print image is adjusted based on the determined size of characters in the second print image. Therefore, when the (second label printed with the) second print image is affixed, the size of characters in the second print image and the size of characters in the first print image can be well-balanced, thereby making it possible to produce an attractive (composite) label by affixation of the second label.
Preferably, the first print image edit means includes enclosing box-instructing means for issuing an enclosing box instruction for causing the first print image to be formed as an image with an enclosing box, and the second print image area-setting means further includes second tape box-setting means for setting an internal area of the first print image, obtained by excluding, from an area of the first print image, a portion having a predetermined width and extending along a periphery of the area as the second print image area when the enclosing box instruction and the tape shift instruction are issued simultaneously or in a predetermined sequence.
According to this preferred embodiment, it is possible to issue an enclosing box instruction for instructing that the first print image is formed as an image with an enclosing box. When the enclosing box instruction and the tape shift instruction are issued simultaneously or in a predetermined sequence, a portion having a predetermined width and extending along a periphery of the area is set as the second print image area. More specifically, the second print image area in this case is formed by an area narrower (smaller in size) than the area of the first print image by a predetermined width, and hence when the (second label printed with) the second print image is affixed to this area, the contour thereof (the outline of the second print image: the contour of the second label to be affixed, when a non-transparent tape is employed) appears as the enclosing box of the second print image. Thus, it is possible to shift the apparatus to the second tape edit mode, and set the second print image area (the area of characters in the designated range) as well as to produce (a first print image for) a (composite) label appearing to be provided with an attractive enclosing box.
Preferably, the second print image area-setting means further includes tape shift cancellation-instructing means for issuing a tape shift cancellation instruction for restoring the apparatus from the second tape edit mode to the first tape edit mode after setting the second print image area.
According to this preferred embodiment, it is possible to issue a tape shift cancellation instruction for restoring the apparatus from the second tape edit mode to the first tape edit mode, after setting the second print image area. Therefore, if the second print image area has been set, it is possible to cancel the second tape edit mode (tape shift cancellation) to restore the apparatus to the first tape edit mode at a desired time point. In addition, if the second print image area has been set, the apparatus can be configured to perform automatic cancellation (automatic tape shift cancellation). Further, the apparatus may be configured such that the user can select one of the tape shift cancellation and the automatic tape shift cancellation as he desires, or either of them can be automatically selected depending on the edited state the first print image before the tape shift is effected.
Preferably, the tape shift cancellation instruction is issued through the same operation as carried out for issuing the tape shift instruction.
According to this preferred embodiment, the tape shift cancellation instruction is issued through the same operation as carried out for issuing the tape shift instruction, and hence the apparatus can be shifted between the first tape edit mode and the second tape edit mode if only the same operation is carried out.
Preferably, the first tape-mounting means is configured such that the second tape can be mounted therein, and includes second tape-mounting detection means for detecting that the first tape has been replaced by the second tape.
According to this preferred embodiment, it is possible to mount the first tape and the second tape in the same tape-mounting means. Further, since it is detected that the first tape has been replaced by the second tape, it is possible to confirm that the first tape has been replaced to print the second print image on the second tape, based on the results of the detection.
Preferably, the tape printing apparatus further includes display means for displaying the first print image and the second print image area set in the area of the first print image, and at the same time specifically indicating the second print image area.
According to this preferred embodiment, it is possible to display the first print image and the second print image area and at the same time specifically indicate the second print image area (such that the second print image area can be distinguished from another area), thereby allowing the user to view or check them before printing. It should be noted that to specifically indicate the second print image area (in a distinguishable manner), the display method itself may be changed e.g. by displaying the second print image area in reverse video, or when the first print image with the second print image area being specifically indicated therein is produced, they may be displayed as they are.
Preferably, the second print image area-setting means includes area-designating means which is capable of effecting area designation for setting the second print image area in the area of the first print image displayed by the display means.
According to this preferred embodiment, the second print image area can be easily set or specified in the display means by using the area-designating means. Further, in this case, it is possible to employ various types of area-designating methods, such as a method for designating a start point and an end point by using a cursor (including a so-called cross cursor) to specify a rectangular region having a rectangular shape with a diagonal line formed by a straight line connecting the designated start point and end point, a method for designating an area by sequentially specifying respective corners of a polygonal area, and a method for designating an area by cumulatively designating dots in an area (e.g. by displaying dots having a specified resolution in reverse video, thereby designating the area indicated by black dots as a specified area).
Preferably, the second print image area-setting means includes second tape type-designating means for designating a type of the second tape from a plurality of types of tapes.
According to this preferred embodiment, since the type of the second tape can be designated from the plurality of types thereof, it is possible to produce the first print image by taking the types of tape, i.e. the width, background color, background pattern, and texture of the tape into account. Further, if the type of the second tape selected corresponds to the tape width, the second tape width as well as the width of the second print image can be set based on the type of the second tape, or alternatively if the second tape selected is of a type with a predetermined tape length, it is also possible to set the length of the second print image, thereby simplifying the setting of the second print image area.
Preferably, the second print image area-setting means includes second print image area outline-determining means for determining an outline of the second print image area.
According to this preferred embodiment, since the outline of the second print image area is determined, the second print image area having the outline can be set in the area of the first print image.
Preferably, the second print image area outline-determining means determines a line outlining a periphery of a non-transparent portion in the second print image, as an outline of the second print image area when a transparent tape is designated as the second tape.
According to this preferred embodiment, when a composite label is produced by affixing the second tape (second label) printed with the second print image onto the first print image printed on the first tape (first label), if the second tape has a transparent background, the second print image printed on the second tape appears to be formed directly on (the area of) the first print image. In this case, even if the outer periphery of the second tape (portion of the tape material of the second tape: transparent portion) overlaps the first print image, the first print image under the second tape can be seen through. Therefore, in the tape printing apparatus, a line outlining the periphery of the non-transparent portion of the second print image is determined as the outline of the second print image area. Thus, the (outline of the) second print image area, which should be taken into account when the second tape is affixed for synthesis or superposition of the image, can be set as the area of the non-transparent portion of the second print image, thereby producing a label in which the area within the first print image is effectively made use of.
Preferably, the second print image area outline-determining means determines a line indicating a contour of an area for having the second tape printed with the second print image affixed thereto, as an outline of the second print image area when a non-transparent tape is designated as the second tape.
According to this preferred embodiment, if a tape having a non-transparent background is designated as a second tape, a line indicating the outline of an area to which is to be affixed the second tape (second label) having the second print image printed thereon is determined as the outline of the second print image area. This makes it possible to set the second print image area within the area of the first print image such that the non-transparent second tape can be affixed properly with ease.
Preferably, the second print image area is set as a rectangular area containing the outline, and the second print image area outline-determining means includes at least one of length input means for inputting a length of the second print image area, and width input means for inputting a width of the second print image area.
According to this preferred embodiment, the second print image area is formed to be a rectangular area containing the outline thereof, so that the second print image area can be set basically by determining the length and width thereof. In this case, at least one of the length and width can be input. For instance, assuming that the width of the second print image area is known or determined in advance based on the type of a tape in use or that the width has been already set, by inputting the length of the area, it is possible to complete the setting of the second print image area. Further, e.g. assuming that a whole image is formed by a document image of a plurality of paragraphs, and that the whole of a predetermined one of the paragraphs is used as a second print image, by inputting the length of the paragraph in a state in which a reference point of the paragraph in the direction of the length thereof is set, it is possible to complete the setting of the second print image area. On the other hand, assuming that the length of the second print image area is known in advance based on the type of a tape in use or that the length has already been set, by setting the width of the area, it is possible to compete the settings of the second print image area. Further, for instance, assuming that a whole image is formed by a document image of one of a plurality of paragraphs or a plurality of lines of a single paragraph, and that the whole of a predetermined line is set as the second print image, by inputting the width of the line in a state in which a reference point of the line in the direction of the width thereof is set, it is possible to complete the setting of the second print image area.
Preferably, the width input means includes second tape width input means for inputting the second tape width.
According to this preferred embodiment, since the second tape width can be input, it is possible to set the width of the second print image based on the entered second tape width, by defining the relationship a between the second tape width and the width of the second print image in advance.
Preferably, the first print image-forming means includes second print image area-indicating means for providing the first print image with an area-indicating function for specifically indicating the second print image area provided as an affixing area, after printing.
According to this preferred embodiment, the first print image is provided with an area-indicating function for specifically indicating the second print image area provided as an affixing area after printing. Hence, after printing, the second print image area is specifically indicated by the area-indicating function, thereby making it possible to affix the (second label printed with the) second print image to the second print image area easily. That is, a composite label formed by synthesizing the second print image with the first print image can be produced easily.
Preferably, the second print image area is set as a polygonal area, and the second print image area-indicating means includes corner mark-arranging means for printably arranging corner marks indicating respective positions of corners of the second print image area or corner marks indicating respective positions deviated from the positions of the corners in respective predetermined directions by a predetermined distance, in the area of the first print image.
According to this preferred embodiment, the second print image area is set as a polygonal area. Therefore, it is possible to specifically indicate the second print image area by arranging corner marks which indicate the respective positions of the corners of the polygonal second print image area, in the area of the first print image. Further, the corner marks can be arranged in a manner deviated from the respective positions in one or respective predetermined direction(s). If the direction(s) of deviation and the distance of the deviation are determined in advance, the second print image area can be specifically indicated similarly to the above. Further, for instance, if the corner marks are arranged in a manner deviated outward of the area, when the (second label printed with the) second print image is affixed, the second print image is easily affixed to the second print image area in agreement with the inside of each corner mark, whereas if the corner marks are arranged in a manner deviated inward of the area, it is possible to hide the corner marks under the second print image (or the non-transparent tape material of a second label). Thus, variations are possible when a label is affixed i.e. when a composite label is produced by synthesizing images.
Preferably, the second print image area-indicating means includes outline-arranging means for printably arranging a dotted line or a solid line indicating at least one of an outline of the second print image area and an outline deviated from the outline inward by a predetermined width, in the area of the first print image.
According to this preferred embodiment, a dotted line or a solid line indicating at least one of an outline of the second print image area and an outline deviated from the outline inward by a predetermined width is arranged in the area of the first print image. Here, also when an outline formed by deviating the outline of the determined second print image area inward by a predetermined width is arranged, the area has a width determined in advance (predetermined width), and hence similarly to the former case (where the outline of the actual second print image area is arranged), it is possible to specifically indicate the second print image area. Thus, similarly to the case of the above corner marks, it is possible to design variations of the arrangement of images e.g. so as to hide the first print image under the (second label printed with the) second print image.
Preferably, the second print image area-indicating means includes second print image area color-arranging means for specifically showing a boundary dividing the second print image area and the first print image by arranging a color different from a color arranged in another area of the first print image, in one of the second print image area and an area narrower than the second print image area by a predetermined extent.
According to this preferred embodiment, a boundary dividing the second print image area and the first print image is specifically indicated, in a manner making use of the difference between colors, by arranging a color different from a color or colors arranged in another area or other areas of the first print image, in one of the second print image area and an area narrower than the second print image area by a predetermined extent. In the lather case of arranging a different color in an area slightly smaller in size (by the predetermined area) than the second print image area determined, it is possible to specifically indicate the second print image area since the area is smaller in size by the (predetermined) extent determined in advance. This makes it possible to hide the colored portion under the (the second label printed with the) second print image, similarly to the method of using corner marks and the method of using the outline of the second print image area.
The above and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.